


Hickies

by Kree_Queen_of_Trash



Category: Ever After High
Genre: Duchess is bestfriend, F/F, Love dem, They need more fanfics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 14:30:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10992852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kree_Queen_of_Trash/pseuds/Kree_Queen_of_Trash
Summary: Duchess and Nathan*oc* are confused on why Justine is wearing a scarf when it's 96 degrees.





	Hickies

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing

It was a normal day at ever after. Duchess Swan and Nathan Nutcracker, son of the nutcracker, where in Ever after high's dance studio stretching. Just then Justine Dancer walked in, wearing a scarf. She was sweating hard. She wiped the sweat off her forehead.

"Justine are you OK?" Duchess asked.  
"Oh, what, me? I'm fine." Justine respond.  
"You look like you might die." Nathan interjected.  
"I SAID I'M FINE! OK? Geez" Justine roared.  
And that was the end of the conversation. As Justine stretched out, Duchess and Nathan watched tentatively in the corner. They knew something was up with Justine. It was 96 degrees out. Why she was wearing a scarf. Every few moments Justine took a sip of water. But she kept saying she was fine. But just then Justine collapsed into an armchair.  
"Justine! Omg!" Duchess shouted. Both her and Nathan rushed over to help her."you need to take this scarf off!" Duchess moved to remove it but Justine stopped her.  
"NO!" Justine yelled. Both Nathan and Duchess stepped back. "It is nothing, OK?"   
"Yes it is." Nathan stated. He grabbed Justine and held her so Duchess could pull the scarf off of Justine's neck. Justine winced. Duchess held the scarf in one hand and held her other to her mouth and stepped away. Nathan dropped Justine. As soon as Nathan did Justine's hands shot to her neck. But it was too late. They had seen Justine's hickies.

•••••••••flashback •••••••••••••  
Justine moaned loudly at the sensation of the other girl's lips on her neck. Currently Justine was sitting in the lap of Ramona Badwolf. She felt Ramona's fangs nip at her skin.  
"Be careful, I don't want any trace on me." Justine stated.   
"Come on, I thought you loved it when I bit your neck?" Ramona whispered into Justine's neck.  
"I do," her breath hitched. Ramona had another nibble. "But what if someone saw?"  
Ramona flipped her and Justine so now Justine was laying down on the bed and Ramona was hovering over her.   
"Scarfs can hide scars." Ramona whispered seductively in her ear and kissed down her neck again.  
•••••••••end of flashback••••••••  
Now Justine sat in the dance studio, her face redder than Cerise's hood, as Nathan and Duchess continued to question her. 'Goddamnit Ramona' was the only thing on her mind.


End file.
